streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Loungin'
----Page 1 (Jump to Page 2) ---- Valeria is just having a little lounge in the statue gardens of the Villa on her own -- but she, as attention-craving as she is -- always appreciates company. - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 6 2014 Yasssssss - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 8 2014 huge panel blaugh! haha (edit: I resized it yeah!!) - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 10 2014 is ok zo i like it huge speak his language vallie - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 11 2014 rood - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 11 2014 o was that an insult i was too fab to notice - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 11 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 11 2014 sass levels are off the chart - Posted by: Jingz Sep 11 2014 its a sassacre - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 12 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 15 2014 rilly short lame reply IM SORRY valeria STOP GIGGLING it makes you even more obnoxious - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 17 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 18 2014 valeria: yeah theyre nice COULD BE BETTER THO - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 21 2014 To fill any in who don't get it, the statues in the garden are vampires who have been turned to stone because of yours truly. TA DA - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 21 2014 careful valeria your crazy is showing - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 21 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Sep 21 2014 ---- - Posted by: Sniggy Sep 30 2014 consistency what is - Posted by: Zoroko Oct 2 2014 its a tough crowd tonight gladys =( - Posted by: Sniggy Oct 10 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Oct 15 2014 o - Posted by: Maelgwyn Oct 16 2014 o w o awww - Posted by: Jana Oct 16 2014 valeria's such an alpha bitch yep yep - Posted by: Nov 4 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Nov 6 2014 time for some peckin' order oh dear - Posted by: Sniggy Nov 6 2014 idk German, I'm sorry - Posted by: Maelgwyn Nov 6 2014 ---- - Posted by: Sniggy Nov 6 2014 And in that moment, Gladys knew she was hella gay. - Posted by: Maelgwyn Nov 6 2014 ashuurr ur not funnyy rushed this a bit, ran out of time today and I'll be busy for a couple days while I have company over~ - Posted by: Zoroko Nov 6 2014 all other women are like dress-up dolls to valeria U_U - Posted by: Sniggy Nov 11 2014 now kiss u3u Edit: changed it a little to show that this is dialogue not thoughts uwu - Posted by: Maelgwyn Nov 12 2014 are u ready for centuries of this, Gladys?? - Posted by: Zoroko Nov 12 2014 centuries and centuries - Posted by: Sniggy Nov 18 2014 Or maybe just a couple of weeks! Who knows? We might just turn you into a statue right off! Sleep? Who needs sleep? - Posted by: Maelgwyn Nov 27 2014 ---- - Posted by: Sniggy Dec 1 2014 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Dec 14 2014 Gladys not to scale. - Posted by: Maelgwyn Dec 18 2014 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Dec 19 2014 you have the right idea Connie - Posted by: Jing Dec 19 2014 ---- - Posted by: Sniggy Dec 21 2014 ----'Page' 2 (Jump to Page 1) ---- run connie - Posted by: Zoroko Dec 21 2014 ---- ( ´w` remember the good old days when cross-dressing was the most convincing thing in the world? Sorry if I'm cutting in at all /<\;; ) - Posted by: Maelgwyn Dec 22 2014 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Dec 22 2014 she dropper her book right? If not I can change the reply~~) - Posted by: Zoroko Dec 28 2014 C-constance omg <:'D - Posted by: Miss Lol Dec 28 2014 haha yes she dropped her book c: - Posted by: RoboCraig Dec 28 2014 ---- - Posted by: Sniggy Jan 11 2015 ---- (Weh, Sniggy, your arts are so perfect ;<; I love her hand! - Posted by: Maelgwyn Jan 12 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Jan 13 2015 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Jan 13 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Jan 19 2015 User Posted Image - Posted by: Sniggy Jan 31 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Feb 11 2015 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Feb 12 2015 ---- (Please laugh at this dumb bab.) Also, holy crap the tablet drivers are significantly better on my laptop whAT. - Posted by: Maelgwyn Feb 12 2015 User Posted Image val loves (vampire) kids more than shoes - Posted by: Sniggy Feb 13 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Feb 20 2015 Connie laying down some SICK LORE for the plebs BY - Posted by: Marr Feb 25 2015 tuchin your round human ears - Posted by: Zoroko Feb 25 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Feb 28 2015 omg Connie, you are precious - Posted by: Jingz Feb 28 2015 You are using too many big words and WHAT IS THAT - Posted by: Maelgwyn Mar 1 2015 ---- - Posted by: Zoroko Mar 23 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Mar 30 2015 That's a "no. - Posted by: Maelgwyn May 8 2015 Are you possessed Gladys? :Ic - Posted by: RoboCraig Aug 17 2015 the world is a confusing place for a babby blood sucker - Posted by: Maelgwyn Sep 28 2015 ---- - Posted by: RoboCraig Oct 20 2015 ---- Category:RP Category:Canon Category:Gladys Category:Asher Braydon Category:Valeria Category:Villa Baccanale